


If You Wanna Be Mine

by ViciousRhythm



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Car Sex, F/M, Humor, Modern AU, just barely touches on dom/sub dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousRhythm/pseuds/ViciousRhythm
Summary: from tumblr:one time i was complaining about my shitty parents to a friend and he got frustrated and said “i’m gonna be your dad now. and your mom. you’re… dom. WAIT SHIT NO”once i had stopped laughing i said “daddy?” and he swerved the car and lectured me on never saying that againFor all that Percy can sometimes be really eloquent, he's sometimes really...not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass) for looking this over and helping me!

On any given day, Vex doesn’t like to complain about her family too much. It’s not as if there’s anything she can do about it, not for another year at least, and she’s already bound and determined to cut all ties as soon as she turns eighteen, so all that’s left to do is endure and wait. If things were different, maybe she and Vax would run away. They could disappear in the night and never again darken their father’s door. If things were _better_ , their mother would still be alive and they could go back to her.

But things are as they are, and that includes Vex waving Vax off and insisting he go cool his heels with Gilmore, because Vex has Percy on speed dial and his car is already turning the corner onto their block by the time Vex even starts to miss Vax’s presence at her side. It’s always best if they separate when there’s a minor blowout. The twins could never be parted after a major familial issue, but the smaller spats tend to just circle and fester between them if they don’t find their own means of blowing off steam away from each other.

If there’s anything Percy is good at, it’s being a means of blowing off steam. Partially because Vex very much enjoys toeing the line with him between friends and a nebulous _more_ that Vex is increasingly certain they both want. Partially because he’s a good listener who rolls all of her commentary over in his mind not because he’s coming up with the best response, but because he’s actually _listening_ to what she has to say. Partially because Percy doesn’t take it the wrong way when Vex calls him and asks him to take her to shoot something on an otherwise nondescript Thursday afternoon.

“Hey,” Vex says shortly, opening the passenger door to Percy’s old but well-kept car and sliding herself in almost before he’s come to a complete stop. Her bow goes in the backseat with a slight struggle, but she finally does get everything put away in the space he’s cleared out for her gear. This is why he’s her favorite. Also because he peels out as soon as Vex has herself settled, like her need to get the fuck away from Syldor’s house pushes Percy too.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asks when they’ve exited the neighborhood of carefully manicured lawns and pristine hedges. It’s nowhere near as fancy as Percy’s gated community, but Whitestone still always seems more inviting than Vex’s neighborhood full of people scrabbling for the prestige of being just one step better than their neighbors. “Or would you prefer to get the shooting done first?”

“It’s stupid,” Vex says, because no matter how many times Pike tells her being upset and having emotions is never stupid, Vex can’t shake the feeling that she must be overreacting in the face of her father’s cool detachment. “Syldor still isn’t getting over the fact that Vax and I don’t want to go to college on his dime. It’s like the concept of not wanting to be indebted to a callous asshole is completely incomprehensible.”

Percy hums an irritated noise, one that opens up the floor for Vex to bitch as much as she pleases. Which she wants to do a lot of. The whole argument had started with a throwaway comment and escalated into Vax telling Syldor he was never going to be a doctor or a lawyer, Vex swearing she’d rather couch surf for the rest of her life than let her father choose her future, and Syldor accusing them both of being unreasonable and ungrateful.

It’s realistically not the worst fight they’ve had, which Vex is sure to tell Percy even as his brow furrows in disapproval. He doesn’t falter in his driving, but Vex can see his hands tightening periodically around the steering wheel, so she tries to ride the line between satisfying the cathartic need to complain and making sure Percy doesn’t pop a vein.

“I know I don’t have to tell you,” Percy starts, eyes on the road but full of fire anyway. “But that man isn’t fit to shine your boots, let alone be a parent.”

“I just can’t believe he talked a real, live, totally pleasant woman into marrying him,” Vex grouses. “God knows he hasn’t contributed to how adorable Velora is. Do you think they’d ever find us if Vax and I ran off with her? Though I imagine Syldor would actually bother to kick up a fuss over his non-bastard daughter,” she grumbles bitterly.

Percy’s hand jerks for a moment, only a minute motion in the car, but his face clouds much more dramatically.

“I’m only complaining for the sake of it, darling,” Vex says as placatingly as possible. That’s the problem with Percy listening so well - he internalizes so many of Vex’s problems and would metaphorically throw himself over a cliff to solve them. It’s why Vex hasn’t tried to start anything casual with him. It wouldn’t stay casual. Percy tosses himself cheerfully into things with full devotion and Vex has already carved out a piece of her heart for him that she’d never get back if they crossed the ‘friends’ line.

“You’re complaining about perfectly valid issues,” Percy says, terse. “You deserve better parents than a father who constantly reminds you of your insecurities and dangles his money over you, and a step mother who refuses to lift a finger to stop him from doing it.”

“We’re not her children, really,” Vex shrugs. It’s never felt like Devana was a parent, especially not when Vax and Vex were so close to their real mother. That, at least, Vex can honestly say she’s made her peace with.

“Well then maybe they shouldn’t be your parents,” Percy snaps. Vex can feel a smile creeping onto her face, despite her best efforts. She’s excised most of her negativity for the evening, and the rest of it will bleed out into the soothing motions of firing and hitting targets, but she feels a perverse sort amusement at how frustrated Percy gets over problems that really don’t affect him.

“What,” Vex challenges, smirking, “are you going to adopt me?”

“Yes,” he says with annoyed vehemence. “I’ll be your mom, if Devana isn’t up to it. And your dad, for that matter. Your...dom.”

Vex snorts out a terribly unattractive laugh at the same moment Percy’s mind catches up with his mouth. He splutters for a few seconds while Vex lets herself full on _cackle_ at both what he’s said and the expression on his face.

“Wait, shit, no.” Percy is pale as a given, so it’s an impressive thing to watch the blood drain out of his face and make him even paler. “That wasn’t what I meant.”

Vex can’t even respond, she’s laughing too hard. It’s not incredibly rare to see Percy flustered by something, but it _is_ a little more unusual for him to be so thrown by something that’s left his own mouth. The last time she can remember was the “Life needs things to live” incident, and this is even worse than that. She’s not actually sure Percy has any circulation happening in his face at this point, right up until his neck starts flushing and Vex knows it’s all going to come rushing back as a horrifically obvious blush.

The other factor here is that if Vex doesn’t treat the whole interaction like a joke, she’ll start _thinking_ about it, and she is not strong enough to sit in a car with Percy and think about him doing anything like...that, with her. And now that she’s thought about thinking about it, she can’t _not_. Vex is still trying to gulp down her giggles, but she looks at Percy’s profile, color high in his cheeks and a determined set to his brow and mouth, and the context flips in her head.

It isn’t the first time she’s thought about Percy romantically or sexually or what have you. It isn’t even the first time Vex has thought about him being in charge in an intimate setting, but it is definitely the first time she’s done it with such close proximity, and it does her imagination all sorts of favors. The twist of his fingers around the steering wheel transforms into his hands digging into her flesh, the stern turn of his mouth into an insufferably smug grin. Vex can imagine it oh so easily. As good as Percy is at deferring to Vex in some instances, he is also a stubborn, smug bastard who loves to have control over every little detail he can. It pairs extremely well with his attentive focus and clever hands in Vex’s fantasies.

She has to stop there because it would be dangerous to think any further on it now, and because Vex has managed to catch her breath. Percy chances a glance at her, looking nervous and wrong-footed, and licks his lips nervously. It’s such a departure from Vex’s imagined vision of him - in control and probably deliciously indulgent with it - that Vex can’t help poking fun at him a little more.

A cascade of giggles precedes her because Vex just plain can’t help it, so when she manages to choke out, “Daddy?” it doesn’t sound like anything but teasing.

Still, Percy jolts so hard the car actually swerves for a second on the blessedly empty road to the sound of Vex’s helpless laughter. The range is out of the way for safety and consideration for neighboring businesses, so there’s hardly a soul on the road, making it simple for Percy to pull over on the side of the road.

“Oh my god,” Vex gasps out as Percy puts his forehead on the steering wheel with an audible _thump_ . “Your _face_!”

“Vex, you can’t just _say_ things like that,” Percy says, mostly to the steering wheel, before lifting his head to face her. He’s definitely blushing now. “You know that was a slip of the tongue -”

“Was it?” Vex lifts one eyebrow delicately and watches Percy’s cheeks go even pinker.

“Shut up. You know what I meant, now and...before.” Percy’s hands flex just before he takes them off the steering wheel, rubbing over the knuckles of one hand with the other in a nervous habit that Vex has seen before. What’s new is how he points at her like a chastising school teacher a moment later. “I don’t want to hear you making - fucking - _daddy jokes_ ever again. That was extremely uncomfortable. Don’t you dare,” he tacks on because Vex is sure her instinct to continue being a pain in the ass is written all over her face.

The warning does absolutely nothing, because Vex leans the slightest bit forward and closes her teeth gently around the finger he’s got pointed in her face in an imitation of a bite. The change is immediate and more than Vex was prepared for. Even if she hadn’t meant it as just a bit more fun, Vex would not have been ready for the way Percy’s expression goes dark and sharp, dropping a heavy, writhing _something_ into Vex’s stomach. It bypasses casual lust and speeds directly into a shaking sort of need, seeing how Percy’s blue eyes go hot and wanting, his gaze focused entirely on where the tip of his finger disappears past her lips.

Vex lets go more slowly than she intended, maybe accidentally letting her lower lip brush feather-light over the pad of Percy’s finger as she backs off. His expression doesn’t change, but Vex sees the muscle in his jaw flex and doesn’t miss how his eyes stay locked on her mouth.

“Yes, sir,” Vex says, hushed and entirely unlike the mocking tone she’d meant to use. Percy blinks and shudders a bit at that, his gaze losing that liquid heat when he opens his eyes again. There’s something much more comfortingly unsure about him now, though Vex would lying if she said she didn’t instantly miss that glimpse of another side of him.

They’re parked on the side of a road in the middle of winter with rain in the air, and Vex feels suddenly suspended in a moment where anything could happen. She hasn’t leaned back enough to be out of Percy’s personal space and she could practically feel the desire radiating off him a moment ago, but she can’t make herself move forward and do anything about it now that it’s been shuttered. Perhaps she just imagined it. The thought punches into her chest and aches so she has to swallow hard against it and hope, desperately, in these few infinite seconds.

“Shit,” Percy mutters just a heartbeat before he pushes one forearm against the dashboard and kisses Vex. Surprise is not precisely what she feels - it’s much closer to relief. Relief that she hasn’t been imagining things, that she isn’t alone, and that she hadn’t had to take that terrifying leap herself. Now that he’s done it, with Percy’s mouth chaste but insistent on hers, Vex feels invincible. Her hands come up to surround his face, just barely stopping herself from hooking her fingers into the hinge of his jaw to keep Percy exactly where he is.

She needn’t worry, given how very against moving Percy seems to be, unless it’s in her direction. The fact that they’re in a car, however, puts a bit of a damper on that intention, inspiring a rather viciously annoyed noise from Vex when Percy catches his knee on the gear shift and pulls away with a hiss.

“Hold on,” Vex mutters, pushing Percy to sit back in the driver’s seat and pulling her shirt unceremoniously over her head. She has a passing thought for the unlikely witnesses that might happen down the road as sunset approaches and promptly decides she doesn’t have it in her to give a flying fuck. The jeans have to go next.

“Are we moving a little fast?” Percy asks from where he hasn’t moved. Vex shoots him a glance, communicating a nonverbal ‘go on’ and relishing how his eyes trip away from her face and down to her chest a few times. “Not that I’m complaining, mind you. But this isn’t exactly - I’d like to think we’re on the same page that this isn’t a casual thing between us.”

“We are,” Vex agrees, wriggling out of her jeans and underwear, and shoving them along with her shirt into the footwell. Without much more ceremony, she maneuvers over the gear shift and plants herself in Percy’s lap, his jeans the only material between them. “Now, do you want to talk about it before or after?”

“After, I think,” Percy says in a voice that is slightly strangled while his hands creep up her ribs, very warm and only slightly uncertain. His grip tightens suddenly, drawing a small noise from Vex and making her look Percy full in the face to see another stern expression there. “Though we’re stopping _immediately_ if the D word leaves your mouth.”

“Yes, sir,” Vex repeats, a much better approximation of a tease this time. Percy leans up - though he hardly has to, even with Vex seated across his thighs - and kisses her, much less politely than before. Vex rolls with it more than happily, embracing the edge of teeth and the way Percy licks into her mouth like he’s trying to memorize it, probably cataloguing her responses. It’s a very _Percy_ thing to do and it makes Vex smile against his lips.

“ _That_ we can table for later,” he mutters, voice dipping into a bit of a growl that makes Vex shiver pleasantly. The implied promise of _later_ echoes in her head and Vex is insanely glad she called Percy and equally glad she told Vax to clear out and not worry about her for the rest of the evening. All thoughts of her family - negative or positive - leave her in short order, because Vex has considerably better things to focus on.

She spends a very agreeable time perched exactly where she is on Percy’s lap, moving together and learning the taste and feel of kissing with him. Though she’s not a stranger to sex by any means, Vex finds herself over thinking where to put her hands, how much of her weight she can rest on Percy, minute and inconsequential details that seem pressingly important because she’d like this to be _perfect_. Percy finally shuts off her brain by pulling her impossibly close, until Vex’s bare belly is flush against the worn cotton of his shirt and Vex can feel him between her legs, even if it’s still just an impression dulled by his pants. It sets a goal to her mind where before she’d been blissfully overwhelmed just making out with him, and Vex’s hands suddenly have a purpose in defeating the fly of Percy’s pants.

It’s still a bit awkward, trying to tug his pants down far enough over his hips, but Vex gets to push up Percy’s shirt and watch the pale stretch of skin flex and move while he tips his pelvis up far enough to get his waistband down. She pulls his shirt up while the pants and underwear go down in a momentarily brilliant bit of teamwork.

“How do you want to do this?” Percy asks when they’ve managed it and Vex has stalled out just sort of….looking at him. They both pause for a few seconds, breathing heavily and considering their position. Vex is, understandably, distracted by the reality of having Percy as naked as she’s going to get him for the moment. He’s mostly bones and lean muscle, all the oblique angles that Vex wants to be able to watch fill out over time. She puts the thought away on a shelf for the moment, fantasies about a future to examine later just like their talk. There are more pressing matters at hand.

Vex considers her options, considers the steering wheel only an inch or two from digging into her back, and leans down to release the seat back. Percy goes careening backward until the seat is fully reclined and Vex can hover over him with a bit more room to work.

“Just like this,” Vex says, matching Percy’s soft little smile and unclipping her bra, which makes that smile evacuated in favor of blatant fascination. Vex would claim not to understand the male fascination with breasts, even ones as average as hers, but she’s honestly a fan herself and can’t blame Percy for the slightly stupid look on his face. “Please tell me you have a condom somewhere.”

“Yeah,” Percy confirms distractedly, popping open the central arm rest compartment. Vex turns her attention there, only almost losing focus when Percy sits up to put his hands and mouth on her chest. His attention is both exploratory and worshipful, tonguing flickering over one nipple in a predictable but very much appreciated move while his opposite hand moves to test the weight of her breast, squeezing the slightest bit too hard. Vex considers warning him for it, but his touch gentles afterward and Vex manages to catch his eye and the slight glint there that says he suspected the thin edge of pain might work well for her. Point to his intuition there.

Vex puts a palm flat against his chest and shoves him back down when she finally locates a condom. Percy goes willingly, watching with wide-blown pupils in the fading light. He makes a very pretty picture like that, content on his back under her and painted in the gold-orange light of sunset, shadows gathering at his edges. She makes a note to revisit that image when she isn’t practically squirming in his lap in anticipation. With that decided, Vex goes right ahead and rolls the condom on, grinning when Percy groans deep in his chest and can’t stop his hips from rolling up into her hand. His own hands dig a little desperately into Vex’s knees where they’re hitched around him, sliding up to her thighs when she rises on her knees over him.

The sound Percy makes when she slides down onto him is entirely undignified and directly deposited into Vex’s memory for later review. Even if they end up a couple who regularly has sex - and they will, Vex is oddly sure they’ll be a disgustingly handsy couple and is delighted at the thought of it - Vex is still going to keep that noise to fuel her own fantasies. She gives herself a moment to acclimate to the feeling of Percy inside her, reaching up to remove his glasses that have somehow managed to stay on so far, though they’re not exactly perfectly set on his nose anymore.

Percy locks a hand around the back of her head when she does so, pulling Vex into a properly filthy kiss while her hand blindly drops his glasses somewhere in the backseat. She can’t really be bothered to pay much attention when Percy tugs at her hair and bites her lip, his free hand sliding down her side until it rests on the swell of her ass. Using that leverage point, Percy thrusts up into her and Vex’s mouth drops open on a gasp. He isn’t anything like deterred, pulling a little more at her hair so Vex tips her head to allow him access to her neck, which Percy takes full advantage of. He bites there too, tongue following and Vex can't stop what might be a whimper.

Rocking her hips in motion with Percy’s, Vex hears him mutter a few choice curses against her skin and digs her nails into his shoulders. Percy lets go of her hair easily enough when she moves to sit up, shoving against his shoulders until she’s as upright as she can get in the space available. It’s enough, so Vex grinds down on him to chase her own pleasure and then starts riding him hard to watch Percy’s head tip back and his throat work while he gasps a bit helplessly. He catches up quickly enough, hands on Vex’s hips to help her move and following her lead with his own thrusts.

The windows fog in no time, sweat collecting at the small of Vex’s back and Percy’s hairline as they move against each other. Vex plateaus at a sweet spot that is lovely but maddeningly not _quite_ enough until she scrabbles for Percy’s hand and presses his fingers against her clit. For a few aggravating moments, he clearly doesn’t know what he’s doing, but Percy is a quick study and he bites his lip, focus narrowing to that point between her legs, and he finds a rhythm soon enough.

“Oh yes,” Vex breathes when he gets it right, hips stuttering between pressing back onto his cock and forward against his fingers.

“Are you going to come for me?” Percy asks in that darker tone, the same place his moans have come from, a cadence that lights up Vex’s nerves and makes her squeeze around him.

“ _Yes_ ,” she hisses out, maybe the only thing she can really say at the moment.

“Good,” Percy mutters, something greedy and smug in the corners of his voice. “Because I don’t think I’m going to last much longer. Not with how gorgeous you look like this, dear. It’s much better than I ever imagined and I’d so very like to make you come.”

“Percy.” His name comes out as a demanding whine as Vex’s thighs shake with the telltale sign of approaching orgasm. His hand speeds up just that little bit, pressing against her clit while Percy’s hips jerk up into her and Vex stops holding her breath and lets herself tip over that edge. It’s not the kind of orgasm that sends her out of her head, so Vex gets to hear the punched out groan when Percy comes and the reverent way he says her name while riding out the aftershocks, and it doesn’t matter that it’s not the very best she’s ever had. It’s still so damn good, and it just means they have room for improvement.

All the more reason to practice, Vex thinks giddily, and she muffles her breathless laugh in Percy’s shoulder where she’s collapsed against him. It’s fully dark outside now, creating an insulated bubble within the fogged windows of Percy’s car. Vex closes her eyes, heart still pounding, and embraces the false privacy while Percy runs a hand over her probably wrecked hair.

“I’m fairly certain we could still squeeze in a bit of shooting if we wanted to,” Percy says into the comfortable silence when they’ve both come down. Vex doesn’t bother sitting up, swatting his arm and blowing out a huff of a laugh.

“I think I’ve gotten rid of all my tension already, actually,” Vex says, propping the point of her chin on Percy’s chest so he has to peer down his nose to see her face. “I’d rather save myself paying the usage fee at this point, if it’s all the same to you.”

“Well, my day has already turned out to be a hell of a lot better than I anticipated,” Percy muses, relaxing his gaze upward to the roof of the car. “Spectacular, even. So I’m really fine going along with whatever you'd like to do. It's turned out well so far.”

“Careful,” Vex warns. “Or I might think you’re ready to revisit that conversation on certain kinks.”

“ _Not_ that,” he says instantly. Vex grins winningly at him, unfazed by the disapproving frown, and shuffles upward to kiss it off his mouth. It works predictably well.

“How about we just find something to eat, then,” Vex suggests when she’s done kissing Percy. “And maybe have a less kinky talk.”

“I think we can certainly explore a few things,” Percy says, twisting his fingers idly through the end of her braid. He tugs shortly, an echo of how he'd pulled her hair before and Vex wholeheartedly agrees there are _definitely_ some kinks worth exploring. “But perhaps we’ll save that discussion for another day, after we’ve sorted this out properly. I’m not sure I have it in me for much more today.”

Vex hums thoughtfully, shooting a considering look down the length of their bodies. “We’ll work on it.”


End file.
